A chocolate-covered dork
by Isabelle321
Summary: Вдохновлено серией 4x21, свидание в кафе для Кадам недели.


Название: A chocolate-covered dork  
Автор/Переводчик: jwmelmoth/Fistex  
Бета: Fake fairy  
Персонажи: Адам, Курт, Блейн  
Саммари: Вдохновлено серией 4x21, свидание в кафе для Кадам недели.  
Благодарности: Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой! Отдельное спасибо Андриане Гузьо за помощь в переводе не сведущим в кофейных делах переводчику и бете.

- Привет, нам американо средней крепости и большой обезжиренный мокко и, хм … повтори, что хотят Майк и Мерседес? - спросил Блейн.

- Вообще-то без мокко, пожалуйста. Мне среднюю порцию грязного чая*, а для наших друзей капучино и холодный кофе. - Курт посмотрел на удивленное лицо Блейна и пожал плечами. - Это мой Нью-Йоркский напиток, - добавил он поясняя. Блейн не мог знать.

Его бывший парень моргнул, но быстро оправился.

- Грязный чай, да? Звучит сексуально…

Курт поморщился. С тех пор, как он приехал в Лайму, Блейн делал множество попыток,как эта, надеясь внести намеки практически во все, что говорил. Вероятно, это была собственная вина Курта из-за поощрения парню на свадьбе, но с тех пор столько всего произошло, и ему действительно не нравились постоянные напоминания о том, что они сделали. Видя, что Курт не реагирует на его флирт, Блейн быстро сменил тему на Нью-Йорк и равенство брака. Курт слушал без энтузиазма, взгляд на часы показал, что прошло шесть минут с начала часа и это заставило его чувствовать себя немного неловко. Он не мог пропустить свой четырнадцатиминутный ритуал. Пока они шли к столику, мысли Блейна перескочили от равенства брака к свадьбам и к сексу на День Святого Валентина, и он сделал еще один не тонкийнамек. Курт вздохнул. Он не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Почему Блейн не может просто оставить его в покое?

По крайней мере, Мерседес и Майк были здесь – Курт знал, что их присутствие хоть немного уменьшит флирт Блейна. Разговаривать с ними очень помогало, и на мгновение, когда они обсуждали свои жизни и карьеру, он даже забыл следить за временем.

Трясущимися руками он нажал на быстрый набор.

- Привет, я надеялся, что ты позвонишь, - знакомый голос ответил весело на другом конце провода. Курт плотно закрыл глаза и прислонился к стенке туалетной кабинки.

- Он умрет, - прошептал парень, напрягая голос. Слеза угрожала соскользнуть по его щеке.

- Что? Курт, что ты имеешь в виду? Я думал, что результатов анализов твоего отца не будет до завтра?

- Это так, но… - начал Курт, но прервался, едва сдерживая рыдания.

Он отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы Адам волшебным образом телепортировался через телефон и обнял его прямо сейчас.

- Что случилось? Курт? Малыш, пожалуйста, не плачь.

- Я забыл … выполнить ритуал, это просто… случилось, мы разговаривали и я должен был сделать его, произнеся хорошие слова для моего папы обращаясь к Богу или судьбе, или чему там еще в двадцать восемь минут часа, и я не сделал это и теперь произойдут ужасные вещи. Это все моя вина и я просто…

- Курт, все в порядке, - успокоил его Адам.

- Нет, это не так! Как ты можешь говорить такое? Я делал это в течение нескольких дней, и я не могу сейчас остановиться, это…

- Все хорошо. Я сделал это для тебя.

Курт вырвался из своего потока мыслей.

- Что?

- Это правда. Я провел последние полчаса, думая о тебе и, о твоем отце и, обо всех тех вещах, которые я собираюсь рассказать ему, когда мы наконец-то встретимся, чтобы убедиться, что я с честью прохожу родительский допрос, и я клянусь тебе, что сделал это, особенно в двадцать восемь минут часа, я специально пожелал, что все будет хорошо.

Курт сглотнул. Он не был уверен, что сказать. Адам продолжал.

- Еще я испек печенье и каждое из них посыпал ровно четырнадцатью шоколадными стружками. Хочешь, чтобы я сделал фотографию?

Курт выдавил что-то среднее между смехом и рыданием.

- Прямо сейчас я убил бы за твое печение, - прошептал он.

- Где ты?

- В Лайма Бин, пью кофе с Мерседес и Майком. И с Блейном. - Последнее Курт добавил немного неуверенно. - Как друзья. Я клянусь. Я заказал грязный чай. Это напоминает о Нью-Йорке. - Он подождал, пока его сердце сделало несколько ударов, и прошептал, - Я скучаю, - в телефон.

Адам вздохнул.

- Я тоже скучаю. Я действительно хотел бы приехать в Лайму. Я гораздо больше предпочел бы быть там с тобой, чем сидеть в одиночестве, заучивая материал для проверочных работ и есть печенье. – Он сделал паузу, а затем добавил: - Даже если оно нереально вкусное. Ммм … о боже, все еще теплое. Я весь наполняюсь шоколадом. О… о!"

Курт прищурился.

- Адам Кроуфорд! Это так несправедливо! Прекрати издавать порнографические звуки по телефону сейчас же или да поможет мне…

Адам засмеялся как злодей в мультфильме и Курт наконец-то сдался и засмеялся вместе с ним.

- Ты дурак, - нежно произнес он.

- Да. Наполненный шоколадом дурак.

- Ты получишь за это.

- Не могу дождаться.

- Моя месть будет ужасной.

- Я рассчитываю на это. Теперь возвращайся к своим друзьям. Я выполню твой ритуал.

- Я люблю тебя.

- Передавай привет отцу.

- Передам.

* Это кофейный напиток, состоящий из черного чая, горячего молока и эспрессо. Дословно означает грязный чай.


End file.
